narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Electromagnetic Avatar Mode
|image=ElectroMode.jpg |kanji=電磁化身モード |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Denjikeshin Mōdo |literal english=Electromagnetic Avatar Mode |parent jutsu="Bashōsen" Surge of Lightning, Sun God Mode, Lightning Release Armor, Will Materialisation |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, Collaboration Techniques, |jutsu type=Lightning Release, Chakra Flow, Magnet Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Kei Yotsuki, Denji Ryū |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Electromagnetic Avatar Mode (電磁化身モード, Denjikeshin Mōdo) is the empowered state Kei is able of entering. Due to "merging" with the ancient chakra within the Kiba swords, he was able to obtain a more powerful height of lightning power. By combining this power with excess amounts of electromagnetism or the lightning energy from the Bashōsen, he can enter this mode: an empowered state brought about by the mixing of electrical and electromagnetic powers. This has become more and more natural for Kei to enter as he has shown mastery over his tailed beast. Achieving Upon convincing the beast within the Kiba swords that he was an ally that appreciated its true power, he sealed the dragon's chakra into himself, effectively absorbing the swords and being able to manifest them whenever as they were revealed to be electromagnetic energy. As a result of gaining the Dragon's chakra, Kei gained a set of abilities called Lightning Dragon, a set of storm and electromagnetic related abilities from the swords themselves, fangs filled with chakra from the dragon they originated from. These skills allow him to absorb natural electromagnetic energy, be that from the sun, air or anywhere else. This in turn can serve to allow him to battle indefinitely (similarly to Raiga's usage) by restoring his reserves. Instead, the energies can be used to empower the dragon's energies and Kei's to a "super charged" state. This "supercharged" state is the Avatar Mode, that many have compared to other modes in terms of power and capabilities. By absorbing the natural electromagnetic energy, the Lightning Dragon powers surge with the energy they can combine with. The difference between this and the Storm Dragon Sage technique is that the natural energy is just used as a boost and is not necessarily balanced with the other chakras in play. Upon getting part of the electrical Bashosen energies from Mamoru, Kei retained the ability to mix that energy in for more powerful and potent effects and capabilities. Overview At least in Kei's usage, the natural electromagnetic energy is transmitted into his system using LRA or its concept, as a medium. Internally and out, the energy channels through him and merges with his chakra, bringing him to an empowered state. Using other sources of powerful lightning, such as another master of the element, the Bashōsen's energy, or even from another human (the natural bio-electricity they possess), this form can be empowered even further. This form allows Kei to take lightning and electromagnetism to new heights (being easier to control, and being able to perform larger or smaller, precise feats). By absorbing the very essence of the Kiba swords into himself and melding energy, many speculate his lightning powers have never been reached perform. Upon entering this form, he gains abilities that surpass his normal Lightning Dragon capabilities, and overall a power-up of physical state through his bio-electricity. The byproducts of his lightning can also be empowered. It seems the Thunderbirds and Denji Ryū taught Kei how to perfect entering this mode, so he stopped taking on some characteristics of the EM/Storm Dragon. This form can be taken further, evolving into the Storm Dragon Sage Technique. Eventually this turned into the term to describe Kei's unique senjutsu style that merges many others together. Gallery ElectroMode2.jpg ElectromagneticPower.jpg ElectroSpeed.jpg ElectroPower2.png ElectroPower.png ElectromagneticAvatarMode.jpg Trivia *Images from Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail. Credit to creators of Fairy Tail anime and manga, as well as zerochan artists. *Sun God Mode is listed as a parent jutsu, because it can be achieved by absorbing the sun rays, as they are light (a type of electromagnetic energy, more specifically, a type of it's radiation spectrum). Similarly, LRA being a parent is unique to Kei, as it allows him to send the energy directly into his system. *While this is classified as senjutsu, it seems to differ from actual Sage Mode, as it focuses on an element. *The utilized techniques of the Kiba swords can be empowered by this state. Most notably, the ones that form thunderstorms and the Lightning Dragon Tornado.